Best Case Scenario
by hbicink
Summary: Inspired by 3x25 - Worst Case Scenario. Harry Kim discovers a holonovel where every situation turns into a porno. (M for later chapters.)
1. The Assignment

The Best Case Scenario

Chapter 1

"The assignment is quite simple, perhaps even diverting," Captain Janeway explained with a smirk. Ensign Kim had made the mistake of complaining about free time and was summarily being issued a solution to his boredom. "There are a lot of programs crowding up the holodeck. A good deal of these are public. I need you to decide which holonovels are worth keeping and delete the rest. Don't touch anyone's personal programs."

"Yes, Captain," Harry nodded.

"This in no way excludes you from regular duties, of course," Janeway added. "You've got your free time cut out for you for the next while. Several weeks possibly. Any questions?"

Several weeks? How many holonovels could there possibly be?

"No, Captain," Harry said. "I'll get started at once."

"Good."

As Harry hurried to the holodeck he carefully considered his new task. The most obvious way to decide whether a program was worth saving or not was to experience it firsthand. But depending on the number of public programs, such an endeavor could take ages. There had to be a way to whittle the selection down to a handful of programs.

He decided that he'd start by talking to the authors if the information was given. There was a good chance that many of the authors would volunteer to delete the program themselves. Failing that, many programs had descriptions. But could he judge from a blurb like that?

Well, he'd just have to jump head first into this assignment. Once he reached his destination, he opened the control panel and pulled up all public programs. Two hundred and thirteen. Really? He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. That was the last time he was ever complaining in front of Captain Janeway again.

* * *

Harry was able to cut out nearly half the programs after talking to Lieutenant Torres. It turned out a good number of the programs were simulations made by either B'Elanna or her team. All but a few of the engineering test programs could go.

Another chunk was voluntarily deleted by the authors after Harry made an announcement in the mess hall. Unfortunately, he received a handful of petitions arguing why certain programs should or shouldn't go as an unexpected result. It would've been helpful if there wasn't so much disagreement in the ranks. As it was, he felt his every move was being judged by his crewmates, at least as far as cleaning out the holodeck went.

Eventually, however, it got to the point when he had to just grit his teeth and test-drive the programs. Some of the programs were really quite enjoyable. Very developed and unpredictable holonovels ranging from Westerns to fantastical quests to mystery thrillers. But for every good holonovel he ran across, there were about four disasters of a program. Cheesy, huge plot holes, unimaginative, boring characters, totally unrealistic and often downright uncomfortable.

"If the authors actually enjoy this crap, they should keep it to themselves," Harry muttered to himself after a particularly garish and convoluted mystery-turned-romance-novel.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"1400 hours."

He still had more than an hour 'til his next shift. Reluctantly, he decided he could brave one more.

He flicked through the few dozen programs he had left, hoping a title would catch his eye.

"Strange," he frowned, falling upon a program with an apparently meaningless name. Just a random string of characters. "I thought I got rid of all the simulations." When he opened up the details, he realized why it hadn't been deleted.

There were no details. No author. No description of any kind. However, the apparently empty description box extended beyond the screen. He scrolled and scrolled until he finally reached the bottom of the entry. On the very last line, after lines and lines of nothing, there was simply " ;) ".

"What?"he asked the empty room. He glanced at the title again. Maybe he could make sense of it. "J-W-P-R-zero-N," he muttered aloud. It didn't make any sense.

In all the other programs, when the author was anonymous, he didn't go prying. But this was bizarre. With a few skilled maneuvers, he finagled the screen to where he should have been able to find a clue, a trail, something. But there was nothing. Whoever made this program really didn't want to be found out. And they were clever.

It could just be an empty program. Or a program that was deleted but that a glitch was determined to display. Or it could be a trap somehow. His mind reverted to the debacle with Seska on Tuvok's program.

But maybe, just maybe, it could be a stunning holonovel. Someone this clever surely wouldn't have constructed a bunch of nonsense. This would probably be a real treat.

"Computer," Harry commanded, "Initiate Program J-W-P-R-zero-N."


	2. Helping Neelix

Chapter Two

Harry found himself in somebody's quarters. His, he presumed. Or rather, the character's.

Being on Voyager was a bit of a surprise. Maybe this was another training routine by Tuvok. "This had better be good," he said under his breath. "But not as exciting as the last one."

He looked down to find a P.A.D.D. in his hand. A to-do list was displayed on the screen. Pretty boring stuff.

Training exercise on Holodeck Two

Fix the replicators in Neelix's kitchen

Report to the shuttle bay for an away mission

Maintenance work on gel packs in jerries tubes

Report to Lt. Torres for special assignment

"Computer," Harry asked, "Are all tasks to be accomplished today?"

"No. One will be sufficient."

That's what he'd thought. Still, he was baffled as to the point of this holonovel. The away mission would surely provide some excitement, but a growl from his stomach convinced him that Neelix might be the best option. Too bad he'd skipped lunch again. An empty stomach always ruined a holodeck experience.

Harry made his way purposefully to the galley, fully expecting to be intercepted by a crew member or stopped by some emergency. Nothing happened. The journey was entirely uneventful.

"Hello, Neelix, I'm here to fix your replicators," he announced when he found the Talaxian bent over a steaming and foul smelling broth.

"Ensign! How nice of you to help," Neelix replied jovially. He caught hold of Harry's arm and tugged him to the pot. "While you're here, do you mind giving this a taste? It's a new recipe."

Harry grimaced, but his stomach made a sound of protest. "Okay." He held his breath as Neelix brought a spoon to his mouth. Surprisingly, the smell was deceiving. The broth was earthy, a little bland, but good. "The texture is a little…gritty," he offered in way of suggestion.

"I know. That's why I need the replicators so desperately. Just the right amount to kniffish sap would bring everything together."

Harry gave a half smile. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

It didn't take long to have everything in order. Just a little tinkering.

Neelix was thrilled.

"You're a miracle worker, Ensign," he grinned. "You really are."

"Just doing my job, Neelix."

"No one's better. And to show my gratitude, I'll let you have the last of the pastries I made the other night."

Harry accepted the food and sat down to eat it. This program didn't make any sense. Nothing had happened. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing interesting. Maybe it was Tuvok's doing after all. Some boring meditation exercise.

But then why was it so…mysterious?

"Janeway to Neelix."

"I'm here, Captain."

"I find myself in desperate need of some coffee. Your strongest brew."

"Right away, Captain."

"Send it to my ready room."

"Yes, Captain."

"Janeway out."

"Ensign," Neelix called from the kitchen, "Will you take this up to the Captain? I can't leave this broth alone."

"Of course Neelix," Harry agreed, standing immediately to go retrieve the mug of coffee.

"You'd better take the pot too. Never know how much the Captain will want," Neelix advised, handing it all to Harry.

Harry made the trip quickly to the bridge, wondering if something was finally going to happen. He had the brief shock of seeing a duplicate of himself sitting at his station, but shrugged it off. In this holonovel, he wasn't Ensign Kim. He was just a random crew member.

Janeway was visibly agitated when Harry entered the ready room.

"About time," she said sharply, taking the coffee off his hands.

She downed the mug in one go and poured another.

"Er, is there something wrong, Captain?" Harry asked.

Janeway swiped a stray hair from her face and turned to face him. At first, her brow was furrowed in annoyance and her hands were planted on her hips. Her eyes swept quickly from Harry's toes to head. Her countenance changed. Softened. She relaxed one arm and shifted her weight to one foot, leaning somewhat toward Harry.

"Yes, Ensign, there is," she answered. Her voice was lower, softer. She took a step in his direction.

"Can I help in any way?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Janeway took another step so she was close enough to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I have an itch," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "And you'd be doing me a hell of a favor if you'd scratch it for me."

Something in her eyes made Harry feel distinctly uncomfortable. Seriously. What kind of holonovel was this?

"Uh," he stammered. "Sure. Just tell me where it is."

Instead of answering, Janeway lowered her hand to cup his manhood through his trousers.

"Captain?" he practically squeaked

"You'll be needing this," she whispered huskily in response.

Harry's body reacted immediately, but his mind reeled away. He was half a second from commanding the computer to stop the program, but the Captain covered his mouth with hers.

Though he felt extremely guilty, Harry let the scene unfold. No one would have to know about it. And hologram or not, the Captain was incredibly hot right then.

Her hand continued encouraging his steadily growing erection until her other hand zipped down his fly and freed his engorged member. She then guided one of his hands to her zipper, urging him to undress her as well. He acquiesced without any ado. As he slid her pants down, he let himself explore her body a bit. A smooth, well rounded ass. Muscled thighs. And dripping wet.

Feeling her arousal on his fingers awoke a desperate need to be inside her.

He guided her to a couch and pushed her down without breaking contact with her mouth. She helped him remove her pants from around her ankles before wrapping her legs around his waist. He let her pull him down so she could rub her center against his groin. They both groaned into each other's mouth.

Harry broke the kiss to catch his breath. He reached down to stroke her folds. "So this is where that itch is," he asked, shivering a little in anticipation.

"Yes," Janeway breathed, "Do it!"

Never one to disobey orders, Harry guided his cock to her entrance. He pressed against her juices but didn't slide in.

"Now, Ensign," the Captain growled.

And he thrust home. Janeway emitted a squeal of satisfaction and began grinding her hips against his.

A rhythm was quickly found, and it didn't take long for them both to come to a shuddering climax.

Janeway let herself relax fully on the couch, eyes closed. "That will do, Ensign," she said softly.

Harry pulled out with a small pop. It was clear the situation was at an end. He barely had time to redress before the image vanished and the holodeck walls were clearly visible.

What in the hell had just happened? Who would ever make a holodeck program like this _and leave it on the public domain_? But, holy shit. Harry had to admit that this was the best holonovel he'd ever been in.

Tomorrow he'd have to see where the other options lead.


	3. Report to Lt Torres

Chapter Three

Even though they both got off shift at the same time, Harry was long gone before Tom Paris could stop him. Ever since his punishment/assignment, Harry hadn't done much socializing. Tom decided it was time to remind Harry how to have fun.

That being said, fun wasn't easy to come by on Voyager. But Harry now had extensive knowledge about holoprograms. Surely there was one or two that they could do together. It'd be a great way to unwind and catch up.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he found on the holodeck.

It was the Captain's ready room. And the Captain was found with her face in Harry's lap, clearly sucking him off as he lay sprawled on the couch.

"What the hell, Harry!?" Tom yelled.

Harry's eye flew open and his face drained of color.

"Computer, freeze program!" he said hurriedly. Then he struggled to untangle himself from the situation and zip up his pants.

Tom had to physically will himself to look away from the wickedly wanton expression on Janeway's frozen face. He'd never particularly been interested in the Captain, but…No. He was reprimanding Harry, and he pushed lustful thoughts aside.

"C'mon, Harry. Holodeck Ethics 101. If you're going to use the holodeck for _that_," he said, gesturing at Harry's crotch, "at least have the decency to use made up characters. And for the love of God, do not forget to put a lock on the door."

"It wasn't me," Harry stammered.

Tom threw his hands up. "What are you talking about? Of course this was you. Don't claim some alien made you do it."

"No," Harry tried to explain. "I didn't make the program. I just…found it and…used it." He couldn't bring himself to look Tom in the eye.

That was an interesting turn of events. "Who made it?"

"I haven't been able to figure that part out. It's a pretty mysterious program."

Tom stole one last glance at Janeway's lust contorted face and said, "Computer, end program."

The scene disappeared, and Tom made his way to the control panel. Harry followed behind him and brought up the program description.

"I can't tell what that means," Harry muttered, pointing at the puzzling " ;) ".

Tom rolled his eyes. "It's from the turn of the millennium. A very popular method of some of the first digital communication. Look at it sideways. A winking face."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Tom shrugged. "Whoever made this meant for others to enjoy it." He glanced at Harry. "How exactly does the program go?"

Reluctantly, Harry explained how the program went from mundane to lascivious. "I haven't had time to try any other routes, but I'd bet they all lead to some sort of sexual encounter."

Tom chuckled "Well, who are we to destroy art. I'd say it's my turn."

"But I—"

"You've been on the holodeck so much lately it's probably melting your brain. Why don't you just go practice your clarinet?" Tom said, guiding Harry to the exit. He shoved him out before there was any protest. "Computer, secure the holodeck and restart the last program from the beginning."

Tom glanced at the P.A.D.D. in his hand and quickly picked a task.

Report to Lt. Torres for special assignment

It was a no-brainer. He'd definitely be paying B'Elanna a visit. And if Harry was right, which Tom had no doubt he was, that special assignment would turn into a happy ending.

He cheerfully made his way to Engineering.

B'Elanna was waiting for him. "Finally," she snapped. "What took you so long?" She stood with hands on her hips and a glare hard enough to give Tom pause.

Nonetheless, he dared to give her a saucy wink and say, "I just had to prepare myself for you." He brought a finger to her chin.

She grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully away. "What sort of game are you playing, Ensign?" she snarled.

"Nothing, nothing," Tom said, quickly withdrawing his hand. Obviously this avenue was not going to end with an illicit romp with Torres. "What kind of assignment do you have for me?"

"The Captain's been having us work on modifications to the transport system, as you know. The idea is to have a sort of personal transporter for away missions. That way, even if the comm. system is down or we can't get a lock on a person, he can beam himself back to Voyager. The default location is transporter room two," B'Elanna explained. "And you're our first live guinea pig. It's been successful with all of our inanimate tests, and we're positive everything is up to par."

Tom shrugged. It was an interesting idea. Impossible as far as he knew, but this was a holoprogram. Might as well give it a whirl. "What do I do?"

B'Elanna slapped a bulky apparatus onto his wrist. "Press the big red button. But wait until my say-so."

Tom bounced a little on his heels. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant."

"Now."

Tom pressed the button, and he felt the transporter energize.

According to plan, he found himself in transporter room two. But the lights were low. And he was naked. He looked around to find that he was quite alone except for one shadowed figure sitting behind the command station.

"What—"

"Relax, Ensign,"

There was no mistaking that voice.

"Captain?"

The figure moved into the light to reveal Janeway wearing only the Starfleet issued tank top and a pair of knickers.

"Ensign, are you alright?" B'Elanna's voice sounded over the comm. system.

Janeway gave him a sharp nod and brought a finger to her lips.

"Uh… Yes," Tom answered weakly.

"Excellent. That's all I needed to know. Torres out."

"Computer, disable all communications to this room," Janeway commanded. She began walking toward Tom.

He modestly hid his manhood and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Oh don't do that, Ensign," Janeway said in a low voice. "It's not like I've never seen it before." She ran a finger from his shoulder down his arm to his wrist and pried it away. She placed it on one breast before reaching up to suck his bottom lip.

Well, this is what he had signed up for more or less. Tom allowed himself to thoroughly enjoy the experience. He thumbed across Janeway's hardened nipple before pinching it softly through the material.

She made a small sound of approval and used both hands to pull his face closer to hers. He widened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance. He brought his other hand up to tease both nipples simultaneously.

Before long, Janeway broke the kiss and hissed in his ear, "I need you inside me." She raised one leg to wrap it around his waist, and he shifted his hands to her ass so she could raise the other as well. He staggered over to the command station and set her atop the panel. With hungry hands, he coaxed her into helping him remove the now wet panties.

Then he rolled her over. She moaned in anticipation and reached her feet to the floor for leverage. Wanting to make the most of the situation, Tom began with simply two fingers. He inserted them and began to thrust shallowly. He ran his tongue all the way up her spine before ending with a soft bite to the nape of her neck.

Janeway turned her neck to see as much of him as she could. He removed his fingers and brought them to her lips. She sucked greedily, eyes half closed in ecstasy.

Tom positioned himself at her weeping entrance and thrust in without any preamble. Her channel was tight but accommodated him perfectly. He pounded into her until she came screaming, and he spilled his seed with a groan of his own.

He pulled out. The scene dissipated.

Tom looked around groggily. Shit.

"Computer, where are my clothes?"


	4. Away Mission

Chapter Four

"No matter what path you pick, it's always the captain."

"What's always the captain?" B'Elanna interrupted Tom and Harry as they discussed something in hushed tones over their lunch in the corner of the mess hall.

Harry reddened and poked at his food. Tom's eyes widened and it was obvious he was looking for some lie to feed her.

"C'mon," B'Elanna urged. "What are you talking about? And I want the truth." She strongly suspected that this all had something to do with the holodeck. Harry and Tom had obviously found some interesting new holoprogram, and she wanted in.

The men exchanged glances, and Harry shrugged.

"Take a seat, B'Elanna," Tom suggested, patting the chair next to him. "And remember this is just between us."

Torres did as he said, and he told her briefly and quietly about their discovery.

"And you have no idea who made this program?" she asked when he finished.

None," Harry admitted.

"Well, apparently it's someone with the hots for the captain," B'Elanna pointed out.

The three of them looked around the room at the few crewmates seated at other tables.

"Or," B'Elanna added with a teasing smile, "both of you subconsciously want her."

Tom tossed his hands up in self-defense. "Not me." Well, at least not before he'd gone through the holonovel half a dozen times.

Harry shook his head. "I've got Libby back home," he said.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is, you need more test subjects. I wonder what would happen if a woman initiated the program. The results could give us some clues."

Tom chuckled. "Leave it to Torres to make this an experiment."

B'Elanna punched his shoulder. "I can't let you two have all the fun."

They all laughed.

"Be our guest, Lieutenant," Tom invited.

* * *

Both Harry and Tom had managed to agree that, while not their favorite, the away mission scenario was a pretty good option. So when B'Elanna found that the program had at least begun as it had for the men, she decided to take that path.

She made her way to the cargo bay with no interference. When she arrived, she was greeted by none other than Captain Janeway. Well, it looked like this program made no discrimination by gender. For a moment, she considered ending the program. This wasn't exactly her thing after all.

What the hell, she finally decided. Might as well try everything once. She just hoped this didn't somehow corrupt her friendship with Captain Janeway. She wondered briefly how Tom and Harry were able to carry on a normal conversation with the woman after all this. But she didn't have much time for thought.

"Glad to see you, Ensign," Janeway greeted, a subtle smile playing her lips. "A simple mission. We should be back in time for supper. Come along."

B'Elanna took a deep breath and followed her captain into the shuttle.

It didn't take long for them to be cleared for departure. Before she knew it, B'Elanna found herself profoundly alone with Janeway. Nothing untoward had happened yet. Maybe the program was different for women after all. A sex game for men but just a standard simulation for women. She relaxed somewhat at the thought.

However, things soon turned uncomfortable once the shuttle was out of comm. range.

"All stop," Janeway commanded.

B'Elanna's heart beat furiously. She took comfort in the knowledge she could stop the program at any time. Yet, curiosity made her hold her tongue for the time being.

"I hope you don't mind my methods, Ensign," Janeway said softly. "I don't mean for you to feel isolated, but I appreciate privacy." She gently laid a hand on B'Elanna's knee.

B'Elanna took a deep breath.

"I've noticed the way you act around me," Janeway continued. "I doubt I'm misreading the situation." Hesitantly, she stroked a finger down B'Elanna's cheek.

Somehow, B'Elanna found her voice. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it all the way. "No, Captain," she breathed. "You've understood correctly. I just don't have much experience with…this."

"I suppose it must be a little confusing," Janeway said, her eyes tender.

You have no idea, B'Elanna thought.

"We can take it slow," the captain suggested.

"I think we can just go for it," B'Elanna responded, surprising herself. She suspected that heightened arousal was part of the holoprogram. There was no other way to explain the hunger that had suddenly coursed through her.

The corner of Janeway's mouth raised in a half smile. But it only lasted an instant because the next thing B'Elanna knew, the captain's mouth was on hers. She recoiled slightly, but gave the captain entrance to her mouth. Janeway smelled so good. How had she never noticed before?

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, B'Elanna wondered if this was as far as it was all going to go. But Janeway's lust was rising rapidly. And if she was honest with herself, so was B'Elanna's.

Janeway made the next move by unzipping B'Elanna's uniform. Timidity wasn't in B'Elanna's blood, especially not during sex. So she responded in kind and went a step further by removing the gray turtleneck from her captain as well. Janeway laughed softly at B'Elanna's enthusiasm.

She used one hand to fondle B'Elanna's breast and another to massage her own. B'Elanna gasped at the sensation, but didn't back away. She reached forth a determined hand to return the favor. Kissing resumed.

After some time, B'Elanna became impatient. She wanted more from this. She disengaged from Janeway, stood up, and took a few steps to the back the shuttle. Janeway watch with one raised eyebrow, as B'Elanna stripped herself of all remaining clothing. Then B'Elanna stood there, naked and breathing heavily.

"Are we going to do this or what?" she asked shakily.

Janeway smiled. "Of course, Ensign," she answered before removing her clothing as well. She then strode up to B'Elanna, appraising her bare form with quick eyes. Hands behind her back, she circled her as B'Elanna resisted the urge to cover herself.

"Lay down, Ensign," Janeway commanded.

B'Elanna obeyed without delay. Her captain knelt beside her and began running her fingers long the length of her body. B'Elanna's shivering had little to do with the cold metal against her back.

"You're beautiful, you know," Janeway said almost under her breath. With deft fingers, she prompted B'Elanna to spread her thighs. B'Elanna stopped breathing when her captain slipped a finger into her sex. A second finger soon followed. Janeway thrust with a steady rhythm and brushed her thumb regularly over B'Elanna's clit.

"Kathy!" B'Elanna called out. She'd never addressed Janeway in this way before. Hell, she could count on her fingers the number of time's she even called her Kathryn. But then again, she'd never been fingered by her captain either.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation. Blinded thus, she was in no way prepared for the feeling of Janeway's lips replacing her thumb. The shock of it caused B'Elanna to struggle to sit up, but Janeway held her down with her free hand. Soon, Janeway's mouth moved down B'Elanna's folds and a tongue joined the fingers.

B'Elanna had finally reached her peak and climaxed with a muffled squeal.

And with that, the program ended.

It took a while for B'Elanna to come to her senses. She lay panting on the floor. "Oh, hell," she muttered when she was finally collected enough to redress herself. "There is no way I'm telling Tom about that."

And she certainly wouldn't be looking the captain in the eye for days.


	5. Gel Packs

Chapter Five

The Doctor always made it a point to be up to date on the latest holodeck trends. Holoprograms were rather his thing, he being a hologram himself. Experiencing the recreation that fellow crewmates were going through helped him better relate. And often he found that he learned the most interesting thing from trends. The human mind was certainly a mystifying place.

He was most intrigued to find a new public holoprogram that had been accessed many times in the last couple of weeks. Not by very many people, but many times. There was no description, and he had to admit the mystery of it added to his desire to give it a try.

The start of the program was not what he expected.

"Computer, is this a program merely to perform chores?"

"Request not understood."

He let out a huff and reluctantly chose the option for gel pack maintenance. He'd been meaning to learn more about the ship's unique circuitry for ages. He'd read extensively about it, but putting things into practice was the best method.

The Doctor entered the Jefferies tubes and set to work. The first gel pack was a little tricky, but he got the hang of it. The second went along smoothly.

However, on the way to find the third gel pack in this part of the ship, someone joined him in the jefferies tube.

Captain Janeway, dressed in what appeared to be exercise apparel. He believed it was called a leotard. Had the Captain been dancing? From her flushed face, he surmised that indeed she had been involved in cardiovascular activity.

"Good afternoon, Captain," he greeted cordially.

"Hello Ensign," she replied. "Going up?"

"Yes, I'm doing maintenance work. Might I inquire why you are not using the turbo lift?"

Janeway shrugged and stretched an arm to the side. "I like to end my exercise with a solid climb up the tubes."

"Very well," the Doctor replied. He gestured to the ladder. "After you."

Was that a smirk? He really didn't understand the facial expressions people made sometimes. He didn't see anything amusing in this situation.

Janeway started up the ladder, and the Doctor gathered his tool kit. When he began the ascent himself, he was confronted by a most spectacular view. The captain's leotard did not provide adequate coverage of her posterior, especially as she climbed. The Doctor couldn't help but stare.

"You let me go first just so you could take a good look at my ass, didn't you Ensign?" Janeway called from above after they'd traveled a short distance.

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. In all his time knowing the Captain, he'd never heard her speak so crudely. This really was a strange program. "I assure you, I was only being polite," he responded.

Janeway stopped and looked down at him. "So you don't appreciate the view?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Flustered, the Doctor replied, "Your buttocks are very pleasing to behold, Captain. But that was not my intention."

The Captain laughed to herself and continued the climb.

The Doctor stole another glance at her. What he saw almost made him lose his footing. There was a dark spot in the fabric of her leotard that he could only assume was from arousal. He was shocked further when he realized his body was reacting as well. Who had made this tawdry holonovel?

At the next landing, Janeway stopped and pulled to the side. "I've got a cramp in my calf," she explained, sitting down to rub the affected area. "Could you help me?"

"Of course," the Doctor replied immediately. Finally something he was comfortable with. He knelt beside her and inspected her leg. With a frown he said, "There is nothing wrong with this muscle. Everything appears to be in working order."

"Are you sure?" Janeway asked. The Doctor didn't appreciate the sultry turn of her voice. She placed a hand over his on her calf. "You have very strong hands, Ensign."

The Doctor readied himself to explain the importance of having steady hands for the many medical procedures he performed, but he never got the chance to speak. The Captain had pulled him into a deep, searing kiss.

His cock twitched at the contact. What in the world was happening here?

"Are you shy, Ensign?" Janeway asked, pulling away.

"I…" The Doctor surely didn't want to project a weak image. He had extensive knowledge of the act of procreation for many species. He could certainly perform the act. Quite expertly in fact. His steady hands had many uses. "Not at all Captain. I was just surprised. That is all. May we proceed?"

Janeway chuckled. "We certainly may." And she got straight down to business. Unabashedly, she undid his trousers and revealed his manhood. She ran her hands over it a few times, caressing and swirling, and then applied her mouth.

Holy shit. The sensation wasn't something the Doctor was prepared for. Unconsciously, he placed his hands on her head and pulled her nearer while his head lolled in ecstasy.

He snapped up in protest when that warm inviting mouth was removed. "Wha—"

But he was pushed flat onto his back while a naked (when had she disrobed?) Janeway mounted herself on his fully erect cock. He groaned in pleasure as she lowered herself onto him and began rolling her hips. He had never imagined. The feeling was beyond what he could have ever expected.

He came without much further provocation. So much for dazzling her with his extensive knowledge of technical foreplay.

Even after the holoprogram disappeared, the Doctor was unable to function for a while.

"I think I've broken my program," he mumbled. "I…Oh my."

The Doctor found Tom and Harry loitering outside the holodeck. He recognized them as some of the people to have previously accessed the program.

"I must ask," he said with a frown. "Did either of you write that distasteful holonovel?"

The men exchanged glances.

"Not us, Doc," Tom assured him.

"Well, let me know when you find out because I need to thank them for such an enlightening experience," the Doctor said before hurrying back to sick bay.


	6. Training Exercise

Chapter Six

"Well, my favorite is the training exercise, and I'm not ashamed to admit it," B'Elanna Torres said to Tom and Harry as they ate lunch together.

The men exchanged awkward glances.

"Um," began Harry, "Why exactly?"

B'Elanna cleared her throat and for a moment it appeared as if she wasn't going to answer the question. "Well, I don't know how it plays out for you two," she said very softly. "But there's a unique element to that scenario that makes me more comfortable."

Tom avoided eye contact with B'Elanna by scratching his nose in as showy a way as possible. "Is it Chakotay?" he mumbled under his breath.

Both Harry and B'Elanna looked at him. Harry's face showed relief while B'Elanna's displayed surprise.

"It's not just me, then," Harry sighed. "I was a little worried."

"But…Then…It's the same for all of us?" B'Elanna asked. "I'd wondered if this was one aspect of the program that actually took our subconscious into consideration. I mean, under those circumstances Chakotay would…make…sense…" She trailed off, blushing furiously.

Tom tried not to let the disappointment he felt at the implications of her words show on his face. "Well, I guess no matter what, it's always Chakotay."

"What's always Chakotay?"

The trio whirled around to find the commander in the flesh staring at them.

"Er…"

"Uhh…"

"What?"

"That bad, is it?" Chakotay said with a fake grimace. "I guess I don't want to know."

When no one answered, he offered another question.

"Harry, how is your assignment coming along?"

Harry blanched and swallowed. "I've, er, I believe I've gotten rid of all…um…excess programs. It's all, uh, it's all done."

Chakotay raised a brow. It wasn't difficult to piece things together. There must be a holoprogram featuring him in some way. And those three had all participated.

"I expect you'll be writing a report?"

"Certainly," Harry nodded.

"Though, if you've got some time now, perhaps we could have a hands-on look and save you the trouble of the report," Chakotay suggested.

Harry looked to Tom and B'Elanna as if he wanted them to save him from his predicament. They shrugged at him.

"Okay, Commander," he finally conceded

Harry appeared to pull himself together and regain a somewhat professional attitude as he led the way to the holodeck. Yet, it was clear to Chakotay how tense the young man still was. He only half-listened as Harry explained his process of elimination and something about excess simulation programs.

"May I see the winners?" he asked when Harry appeared to be finished.

"Oh, er, sure. There's still a handful, but they're…they're all right, uh, right here." Harry pulled the list up onscreen. Chakotay scrolled through them, occasionally picking titles to look at in more detail. One program in particular caught his eye. It looked entirely nondescript, but it must have been kept for a reason. He committed the title—JWPR0N—to memory. He'd have a much closer look when he had more time.

"It looks like everything is in order. Very good, Ensign," Chakotay commended Harry. "I have to get to the bridge, but I'll be sure to let the Captain know you've completed your assignment."

"Thank you, Commander," Harry said. He finally seemed to relax in earnest.

* * *

It was a few days before Chakotay found time for the holodeck. He started the program with no small amount of anticipation.

Finding himself aboard Voyager made him take pause. Surely this wasn't another mutiny program in which he was the villain? Yet, the P.A.D.D. in his hand seemed innocent enough. Perhaps this was just a boring program to fit its boring name. But why had Harry deemed it good enough to keep?

Steeling himself for the worst, Chakotay picked the first listed task. Training exercise on the holodeck. The situation seemed as though it could provide something interesting. A holoprogram within a holoprogram.

The short journey to the holodeck was uneventful. Most peculiar indeed.

"Computer, begin training exercise program," Chakotay commanded.

"Program already in use."

Odd. "Is it open for more participants?"

"Affirmative."

Well, the training exercise was going to be a party. He entered the holodeck.

It was transformed into a small but comfortable room. Dim lighting. Cushions and pillows seemed to be the only furniture. And in the middle of it all was Janeway, naked as the day she was born, straddling another figure. Chakotay looked closer and realized it was him, equally nude.

The captain's breasts bounced as she rode his duplicate's cock. Her eyes were closed, and she was making the most enticing sounds. Chakotay stood in shock, entirely unnoticed for a time.

Suddenly, Janeway let out a shriek of completion and opened her eyes. "So glad you could join us, Ensign," she said, panting slightly.

The second Chakotay propped himself up enough to look at Chakotay as well. "Don't be shy, son," he invited. "There's plenty of action for you too. Though I suggest you start by getting rid of that uniform."

Chakotay had half a mind to put all this to a stop, but his body betrayed him. Watching his captain climax atop him had aroused quite the erection. If anything, he was doing this for science.

"Yes, sir," he finally replied and stripped away his clothes.

By the time he was done, Janeway had resumed shagging his duplicate.

"Er, where do I fit in?" he asked awkwardly.

"Come here, honey," Janeway beckoned with one crooked finger. She grasped his manhood once he was within range. "I think this can fit right here," she purred before engulfing the head with her lips.

Chakotay II chuckled. "You're such a whore, love."

Janeway laughed in response and the vibrations in her throat were heaven to be felt. She took more of Chakotay into her mouth and fondled his balls.

"Careful," Chaoktay II warned. "You don't want to finish there. She has much lovelier places to be taken."

The captain ceased bobbing her head along his length and released him with a small pop. "He's right," she said. She gave his cock one last stroke with a finger before leaning forward on Chakotay II, placing her hands on his chest.

"Look at you," Chaoktay II said, moaning with the slight change in position. "Offering your goods like the dirty slut you are."

Janeway lowered herself further so she could reach his mouth with hers. "The dirtiest for you," she breathed into his lips.

Chakotay was transfixed by the scene. Never in a million years would he have imagined his captain so wanton or so in love with him.

"A bit of a voyeur, Ensign?" Chakotay II teased after a while. "Go take a look at your captain."

Obediently, Chakotay moved behind Janeway. Her ass was sticking up to properly display her soaking folds enclosed around the other man's cock.

He knelt down and brought for a hand to gently run his fingers over her sex. But he was unsure what more he was supposed to do.

"It's up to you, hon," Janeway said, answering his unspoken question. "I'd be more than happy to take it up the ass from you—"

"Or there's plenty of room in this whore's pussy."

Shite.

Well, for his first time with Kathryn, he wanted her sex. Obviously, another man would never have been in the picture even in his wildest fantasies. But the other man was him, in a way. So…

The pair stopped bucking against each other so Chakotay could gain entrance wherever he chose. Holding his breath, he decided to take the plunge into double stuffing her vag. He thrust in as far as he could, but it was a tight fit. All three of them moaned at the new sensation. Janeway shifted the best she could to accommodate his manhood in this position. After a bit of work, he finally buried himself to the hilt in her pulsating channel.

Janeway took the lead in the rhythm. Under her direction, things went smoothly. Chakotay II didn't last too long. He'd already been at it a while. When he slid out, Janeway stopped to let them reposition.

Chakotay laid her on her back, brought her legs to wrap around his waist and re-entered with one swift thrust. The pounding was entirely in his control. He took her hard, deeply, but not too quickly. He wanted to enjoy her as long as possible. And the first thing he did to enhance the experience was lave her collarbone.

"More," she moaned.

He began sucking on her neck, trailing fingers down her throat.

She hissed in ecstasy.

And finally, he reached her lips. He ravished her mouth the way he'd dreamed of doing for months. He had practically forgotten Chakotay II was looking on.

"Come with me," she whispered into his mouth.

Chakotay picked up the speed and fingered her clit. Her walls began to convulse around him and he let himself go. The lascivious sounds that made their way from Janeway's mouth would be imprinted in his mind forever. She was so lovely.

But there was no time to properly enjoy his captain post-orgasm. The program dissolved around him and he was profoundly alone.


	7. The Author

Chapter Seven

As fun as it had been, Harry finally let his conscience catch up to him as far as the secret program was concerned. It was finally time to delete it. He'd had his fun. But it had gone far enough. It was unethical, time-consuming, and frankly it made his time on Voyager a special kind of hell whenever Janeway was around.

Half the time he expected her to jump him in the hallway and ravage him in a closet, and the other half of the time he was scared out of his mind at the thought of what would happen if she ever found out what he'd done to her on the holodeck.

Yes. It was time to put all of this behind him.

However, when Harry accessed the program, he was unable to delete it. The computer wouldn't accept his commands. He checked some of the data behind the program to see if he could find what was causing the problem. To his horror, he found that JWPR0N had been accessed many more times than he'd thought and by way more people. It went way beyond him, Tom and B'Elanna. The Doctor, Chakotay, Neelix, a handful of various engineering crewmen and a couple people from every division on the ship.

How the hell did this ship even function when so much of the crew had been involved in a holographic sexual situation with the captain?

"Senior officers to the briefing room for a meeting."

Speak of the devil.

"Computer, delete access data for program J-W-P-R-zero-N."

He'd come back to this later, but for the moment, he'd just hide the evidence.

* * *

"It has been brought to my attention that there is a certain holoprogram that has become quite popular. An unsavory program that portrays me in a rather negative light." Janeway addressed the senior officers with a deadpan expression. All in the company did their best to match her neutral face.

Narrowing her eyes and resting her chin lightly on one hand, Janeway spoke again. This time her gaze was focused on Harry. "When I asked you to sort through the holoprograms, this was just the sort of thing you were supposed to get rid of, Ensign Kim."

Harry cleared his throat nervously but managed to maintain eye contact. "I was unable to delete the program. Somehow, I believe the author was able to lock out any modification to the program, including deletion."

The captain's brows rose. "But you saw no reason to report the program? Bring it to other's attention so that a solution could be found?"

"Er…No, Captain."

Janeway tapped a finger along her jaw and clicked her tongue. "Now, I want honesty. How many of you were aware of this holoprogram?"

Slowly, everyone in the room made an indication of their knowledge with the exception of Tuvok. The Vulcan was staring at his crewmates with greatest disapproval.

"Who is the author of this atrocity?" he asked.

B'Elanna spoke up. "I've searched through the data several times and used a variation of methods, but the author cannot be traced. Honestly, my first suspect was you since you were able to hide your trail so well with your other program."

Tuvok was highly affronted. "I would never waste time or energy on making such distasteful smut."

Janeway let herself smile. "Don't worry Tuvok. I believe you. As for the rest of you," she sighed. "I'm not sure what to do." She stood up from her seat and faced the window. "I suppose I'll try and disable the program myself, but that will hardly return everything to normal."

No one had any suggestions. They all just avoided eye contact with each other.

The captain whirled around, hands on her hips. "Well, what's been seen can't be unseen. I believe this experiment has run its course."

A moment of silence.

Tom spoke up first, "Captain, you don't mean…"

Janeway smirked. "You all provided some excellent entertainment."

"How did…Oh my God." B'Elanna's face developed quite the sickly pallor and she brought a hand to her face.

"Captain, I would remind you that this entire situation his highly inappropriate and against almost all of Starfleet's protocols. The violation of privacy alone is a grievous—"

"Thank you Tuvok. I'm aware. But I think it's only fair. They chose to enter sexual encounters with me. I got to witness it"

"I am afraid you are missing the point," Tuvok pressed.

"I'm sorry, Tuvok, but I'm really not sorry. I will not explain myself to you at this time."

Tuvok held his tongue, but his disapproval was still evident. He excused himself from the room.

Expressions around the room ranged from horrified, like B'Elanna, to mildly amused, like Tom, to downright intrigued, like Chakotay.

"You're a depraved lot, especially you Neelix. It kept me up at night," Janeway said, leaning forward at the table. "But the fun is at an end. Let your crews know this is their last day to get their jollies from their captain. And don't forget to give them ample warning about the surveillance." She winked before dismissing them.

Everyone departed in silence.

All but Chakotay.

"Why did you do it Kathryn?"

Janeway snapped her gaze toward him. "I was bored. It's been a long time."

"Quite an elaborate scheme for just feeing bored one day."

Janeway sat down next to him and massaged her forehead. "It didn't start out this way. It was a lot simpler in the beginning." She gave a self-depreciating laugh. "But sometimes crazy ideas just land in my head."

"The training exercise?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Chakotay," she said, getting up to leave.

Chakotay caught her wrist and held her in place. "Well, you get to talk about it."

Janeway rolled her eyes, but retook her seat. "You're right. Whatever you're thinking is right."

"It started with me." It wasn't really a question.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay. I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I've abused you most famously. That part should never have been in the public program. Or any program." She looked at him with blue eyes wide. "Can you forgive me?"

He took her chin in his hand and brushed his thumb over her lips. Her heart raced at the tender touch.

"You're forgiven. But I ask one thing in return," he said softly.

Janeway trembled as she replied, "Yes?"

"Invite me next time." And he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, readers. This was my first Voyager fic and also my first smut. Any input would be greatly appreciated. Sorry, not sorry for the cliches. Jaja.


End file.
